La guerre de l'Obsidien
by AkiiraAndAngie
Summary: Entre recherche de pouvoir et désir de vengeance , y a-t-il place à l'amour ?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Le Royaume de l'Obsidien était un énorme territoire . Les gens y étaient aimables et s'entre aidaient entre eux . C'était un pays où la paix et l'harmonie régnaient en maître . Tout ceci était dirigé par un jeune roi dont le nom était Kanzaki Reito . C'était un bon roi , gentil et juste envers son peuple . Beaucoup de gens des pays voisins voulaient venir habiter dans ce paradis du bonheur . Mais , il y avait aussi beaucoup de rois d'autres pays qui étaient jaloux de la prosperité de ce pays ...

Jusqu'à ce jour ...

Le jeune roi mourut dans des mystérieuses circonstences . Personne ne comprenait comment cela a pu arriver , mais tout le monde savait de là que ce pays ne serait plus comme avant . En effet , le successeur de Reito était une jeune femme . Personne ne connaîssait son visage à part ceux qui vivaient dans le château . Les gens disaient qu'elle a tué le roi précédent et qu'elle s'est emparée du trône . Son régne était peu favorable pour le peuple . Elle favorisait son Armée , en faisant vivre les gens le plus strictement possible . Elle maintenait l'ordre par la peur ... C'était la naissance d'une tyrannie .

Certaines légendes et rumeurs disaient que cette femme était une sorcière qui vivait dans la plus haute tour du château . Et de là , elle dirigeait d'énormes monstres qui envaïssaient les terres et tuaient les gens dans les villages . D'autres rumeurs disaient que cette femme avait plus de 150 ans , mais qu'elle en paraîssait avoir 20 . D'autres encore disaient que c'était une déesse qui par son charme manipulait les gens et grâce à ça reçevait tout ce qu'elle voulait . Mais toutes légendes et rumeurs confondues disaient que cette femme dont le nom était Fujino Shizuru était aussi belle que cruelle .

Pourtant , parmis ce peuple terrifié par la tyrannie de la reine , il y avait quelques courageux qui ne voulaient pas admettre la fin du bonheur passé . Ils détruisaient des ponts sous le passage de l'Armée . Ils brûlaient les différentes bases des soldats . Allant même à s'attaquer directement aux soldats de l'Armée pour déffendre les villageois . Ces personnes formaient un groupe , ils étaient connus sous le nom des rebelles .

L'Armée faisait tout pour détruire ces renégats .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre I**

Dans cette belle nuit , dominée par une belle lune , on pouvait entendre des pleurs d'enfants et de femmes . Ainsi que des cris des hommes et différents bruits du metla qui s'entrechoquait .

Ce petit village pésible par le passé n'était plus . Les maisons étaient en feu , les femmes couraient à la recherche de leurs enfants égarés . Les soldats de l'armée étaient sans pitié , détruisant tout sur leur passage et tuant chaque personne qui avait le malheur de se retrouver sous leurs lames .

Il y avait une colline qui surplombait ce village . C'est de là qu'une femme regardait le spéctacle avec un sourire cruel sur le visage . A chaque cri ce sourire s'agrandissait . Elle avait des longs cheveux roux qui brillaient aux refflets des flammes . Elle était habillée dans un uniforme de soldat , mais un peu différent des autres . Ce qui montrait son rang plus élevé aux autres . Près d'elle , planté dans le sol , un katana ruisselait de sang .

Elle entendit un bruit derière elle et se retourna en perdant son sourire .

- Générale Midori , nous n'avons rien trouvé .. dit un soldat en s'agenouillant devant sa superieure.

- Comment ça , rien trouvé ?! commmenca à s'ennerver la dénommée Midori . Elle cogna son point contre l'arbre qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et continua :

- On a eu des informations des sources sûres qu'il y a des rebelles dans ce village ! Comment ce peut-il que personne n'a rien trouvé ?!

- Eh bien ... les villageois ... ils ... ne veulent rien dire . Ils nient toute présence d'un quelconque groupe de rebelles en ce lieu ... Répondit le soldat en hésitant à cause de la fureure de son générale .

- Tsss , tuez tout le monde jusqu'au dernier , je ne veux aucun survivant ! Essayez de leurs sortir l'information à tout prix ! Dit Midori avant de prendre son katana et de partir dans la direction opposée du massacre qui se déroulait là .

- A vos ordres . Souffla le soldat en partant vers le village pour transmettre l'ordre .

* * *

- Mai , où tu cours comme ça ... Ralentit ! Répéta la centième fois Natsuki en regardant son amie avancer à grands pas vers leur destination .

- Non Natsuki , on est déjà en retard ... On devrait être arrivé au village depuis hier . Dit Mai qui ralentit quant même en voyant que ses compagnons ne font aucun effort pour la ratrapper .

- On y serait arrivé en avance , sauf que Natsuki s'est fait prendre dans ce piège ...

- La ferme Nao ! S'écriat Natsuki en ne voulant plus repenser à cet événement peu glorieux .

- Hahaha , t'aurais dû te voir , suspendue en l'air ... Haha . Se moquait de plus belle la dénommée Nao .

- Je vais te tuer ! Le sang de Natsuki nefît qu'un tour et sans cérémonie elle se jetta sur Nao .

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de se rouer de coups , plus violents les uns aux autres .

- Eeh ! arretez toute les deux ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! Essaya de les calmer Mai .

- Maiiiiiii , j'ai faim ! Dis , tu vas me faire à manger quand on va arriver dans le village ? S'écriat une petite tête sombre en se jettant dans les bras de ladite Mai .

- Mais bien sûr Mikoto , tout ce que tu voudra .. Sourit Mai .

Par contre vous deux , vous n'aurez rien si vous continuez ! cria t-elle plus séchement .

Les deux filles qui étaient toujours en train de se battre s'arretèrent net . Mai faisait les meilleurs plats qu'il n'ont jamais mangé . Et ce serait un supplice de ne pas pouvoir en manger au moins un petit peu . Les deux filles se détournerent l'une de l'autre et marchèrent chacune de son côté .

- TRRRAA laaa Laaaa RAAAAA ... Commenca Nagi .

Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles et Natsuki cria :

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! Tu veux me tuer les tympans ??!!

- Oh ? ... Mais c'est pour détendre l'atmosphère ... Il parait que le chant ça aide ... Répondit Nagi surpris .

- Oui , si tu savais chanter , mais tu NE sais PAS chanter !!! S'écriat à son tour Nao .

- Bon , bon ... comme vous voulez! Répondit Nagi visiblement vexé .

- Alala ... les femmes ... Dit le deuxième et dernier garçon du groupe .

Ce qui lui attira les regards assassins de Nao et Natsuki .

- Gloupps ... J'ai rien dit , rien dit ... oubliez ^^' . Se défendit Tate en mettant ses mains devant lui et en allant le plus loin possible de ces deux dangereuses .

Le petit groupe marchait depuis déjà une demi-heure quand Mai qui était à la tête du groupe , apperçut le premier toit d'une des maisons . Elle avanca encore un peu et apperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas . Il y avais de la fumée qui s'échappait d'un peu partout . Elle s'est mit à courir , suivit de près par le petit groupe . Arrivés à l'entrée , les jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent . Natsuki dépassa Mai et couru à l'intérieur . Sur le sol , il y avait beaucoup de corps sans vie ainsi qu'une atmosphère lourde et une odeur neusabonde de chair brûlée et de sang qui flottait dans l'air . Natsuki reagrda autour d'elle . Elle vit des enfants , ainsi que des adultes un peu partout . Même les animaux ne manquaient pas pour se retrouver parmis les victimes .

- Natsuki !! Vien par là ! cria Mai

Natsuki se retourna et vit son amie , un peu plus loin , agenouillée au sol avec un homme dans ses bras . Elle courut vers Mai .

- Il est encore en vie . Dit cette dernière en regardant Natsuki s'agenouiller près d'elle .

Natsuki détaillat L'homme . Il devait avoir dépassé ses 50 années , mince avec une peau pâle . Mais ce qui la frappa , c'était la grande blessure qu'il avait sur le ventre .

- Viel homme , que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda Mai a l'homme .

- Je ... Ils ... ils sont ... ils ...

- Qui ils ? S'impatienta Natsuki

- Natsuki , laisse le terminer ! La calma Mai .

- Ils ... L'Armée ...

- L'armée ?! S'écriat de nouveau Natsuki .

- Oui ... Les soldats ... ils ... ils sont .. venus ... ils ont ... tout détruit ...

- Pourquoi ? Viel homme , regardez moi ... Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Dit doucement Mai .

- Ils cherchaient ... les ... les rebelles ...

Natsuki ragea , l'Armée , elle a encore détruit un village à leur recherche . Elle frappa son poingt contre le sol . Mai regardait son amie s'ennerver ... impuissante , l'homme mort dans ses bras .

* * *

Natsuki devait avoir près de 10ans quand sa vie bascula . Elle vivait avec sa mère dans un petit village pas loin de la capitale . son père qui était conseiller auprès du roi venait leur rendre visite de temps en temps . Sa vie était parfaite ,elle avait un chien , une belle maison et des parents aimants . Jusqu'au jour de la mort du roi . son père étant proche du roi s'est fait tué par l'Armée de la nouvelle reine Shizuru . Il fût décidé que les familles des personnes proches du roi se fassent tuer aussi . Donc , les soldats partirent dans différents villages pour massacrer les potentiels renégats qui pourraient se rebeller contre la reine . Ils arrivèrent dans le village de Natsuki peu après avoir envaï la capitale . Ils mirent à feu et à sang tout le village , tuant tout le monde sur leur passage . La mère de Natsuki ne voulait pas que sa fille chérie se fasse tuer , décida de la cacher quelque part de la protéger . Elle prit sa fille et la cacha aux sous-sols , juste à temps avant que l'Armée n'entre dans la maison et ne la tue .

Plus tard , Natsuki prit par la peur de rester seule aux sous-sols sortit et découvrit le massacre . La seule chose qui lui restait était ce corps sans vie de sa mère et cette tâche rouge sur la neige . Cette neige qu'elle admirait tant pour sa beauté et sa froideur . Car elle était comme elle , d'un côté belle , et d'un autre dangereuse .

Depuis ce jour Natsuki décida de se venger de la mort de ses parents , de détruir toute l'Armée ainsi que celle qui se trouvait à sa tête .

Un peu plus tard , elle réjoignit ce groupe dont les membres étaient appellés les rebelles . Là , elle découvrit ses nouveau amis dont la plus part ont perdu tous leurs proches à cause de l'Armée , comme elle . Ensembles , ils décidèrent de mettre fin à cette dictature .

* * *

_oufff ... vlà , c'est la fin de ce chapitre , le prochain devrait arriver dans peu de temps (mais je ne promet rien :P )_

_Il était bien ? _

_Ou pas ?_

_Suggestions ?critiques?_

_Reviews ?_

Angie


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre II**

Il faisait sombre. On n'entendait plus rien et il n'y avait aucun mouvement dans les alentours. Le pont qui menait à la capitale était énorme. C'était celui qui était le plus utilisé. Tous les passages directs de l'Armée se faisaient par là. La nuit tombait doucement sur ce beau paysage remplit de verdure. De l'autre côté du pont, deux soldats montaient la garde.

D'un coup, un des soldats aperçut quelque chose qui bougeait dans un des buissons.

- Eh? T'as vu ça? ... Il y a quelque chose qui a bougé. Signala le 1er garde.

- Nan, t'as mal vu. Il n'y a rien là-bas... Dit le 2ème garde d'un air ennuyé, après tout son compagnon disait que "quelque chose" bouge tous les 10 minutes.

- Non, cette fois je t'assure que j'ai vu les buissons bouger! Protesta le 1er garde.

- Bon, d'accord. Vas verifier alors! Se désespéra le 2ème.

- Oh! Regarde quelqu'un arrive!

Le 2ème garde releva la tête. Effectivement, une jeune fille habillée tout de noir avec des cheveux d'un rouge profond s'avancait vers eux en leur faisant des grands gestes de la main.

- Tss, c'est qui celle-la. Et que fait-elle ici à cet heure, le passage est fermé aux civils. Dit le 2ème garde avant de se lever et aller, suivit de son compagnon, vers la jeune fille.

- Hello! Alors, comment va la garde à cette heure tardive? Demanda Nao avec un gros sourire.

- T"es qui? Ce passage est interdit à cet heure! Retourne de l'autre côté du pont! Dit autoritairement le 1er garde.

- Ah bon? Je ne savais pas... Je suis désolée, mais je dois me rendre impérativement dans la capitale... Dit-elle avec un ton pas du tout désolé.

Les gardes la regardaient d'un air étrange... Les prenait-elle pour des cons ou quoi?

- Eh! Tout le monde sait que le passage est interdit, on ne fait pas d'exception! Vas t'en de là ou on t'enferme pour trouble public! S'enerva le 1er garde.

- Alala , mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas sympa ! Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle .

Hmmm... Je crois qu'on va vous donner une bonne leçon. Poursuivit Nao avec un large sourire.

- Que...?! Commença le 2ème garde.

Mais, il n'eut jamais le temps de finir car il s'est fait assomer par quelqu'un, derière lui. Le premier garde essaya de réagir, mais avant qu'il fasse ne serait ce que un pas, Nao lui mit son poingt dans la figure. Puis Tate l'assomat à son tour.

- Tsss, ils sont trop débiles. Heh, ils t'ont même pas vu passer derière eux. Dit Nao en prenant le 1er garde avec l'aide de Tate et en le mettant dans un coin sombre sous la tour de garde.

- Tant mieux pour nous. Arrête de parler si fort, on pourrait nous entendre... Met le ici,de sorte que personne, ni à l'exterieur, ni à l'intérieur ne puisse le voir. Dit Tate en prenant le 2ème garde et en le mettant près du premier.

- Bon, bon, stress pas! Ok, attachons-les au cas où.

N'attendant pas la réponse de son ami, Nao prit les cordes que ce dernier portait et entreprit d'attacher les deux soldats...

- Bon, maintenant il nous reste qu'à regarder... Viens, on va rentrer à la capitale. Il faut s'assurer que personne n'interrompt Natsuki et Mai. Dit Tate en se dirigeant vers la porte reservé aux gardes.

- Tss, franchement, tu ne veux pas prendre plus partie du plan? Demanda Nao avec une expression sur le visage qui disait qu'elle n'a pas du tout envie d'aller attendre gentillement la suite des événements.

- Nao! Arrête ça! On doit se tenir au plan... On a fait notre boulot, laisse Natsuki s'occuper du reste! Tate commencait à s'enerver de plus en plus. Il connaîssait bien Nao et savais qu'elle ne sait que s'attirer des ennuis.

- Pffff... trouillard... Tu... Nao commença, mais s'interompit.

Elle venait d'entendre un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte de et elle se mirent aux aguets... Plus aucun bruit...

- Bon, je pense qu'il vaut mieux verifier c'est quoi... On ne peut pas se permettre une erreur. Dit Tate en s'avancant prudemment vers la porte, Nao sur ces talons.

Tate ouvrit doucement la porte et de l'autre côté aperçut un chat. Il sourit et se tourna vers Nao pour lui annoncer que ce n'était rien.

- Ne jamais baisser sa garde, tu devrais le savoir, rebelle. Souffla quelqu'un dans le cou de Tate.

Ce dernier pâlit, il s'est fait avoir comme un débutant. Puis, ce fût le noir, il s'est fait assomer. Nao voulut intervenir, mais ce fût trop tard. De l'autre côté du pont le convoi avec les armes arrivait... Ca allait exploser! Elle était piégée. D'un côté, il y avait le pont qui allait exploser et de l'autre un grand groupe de soldats qui venait pour acceuillir le convoi...

- Tsss, on dirait que le plan n'était pas parfait... Le convoi arrive trop tôt... murrmura-t-elle.

Elle s'avanca vers les soldats en levant les bras:

- OK, je me rend!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de ce long pont. Natsuki et Mai étaient en train d'installer des cordes pour se rendre sous le pont, là où elles voulaient mettre les explosifs. Leur plan était simple, mais dangereux. Après tout, c'était le pont principal de la capitale qu'ils ont pris pour cible. Pendant que Tate et Nao allait assommer les gardes, elles s'occuperaient de mettre les explosifs de l'autre côté. Et quand le convoi arriverait, elles feraient exploser le pont, anéantissant les soldats ainsi que leurs nouvelles armes.

Mais, elles ont pas prévu que le convoi aurait plus de quatre heures d'avance.

- Natsuki! Remonte de là-bas! Le convoi, il arrrive... trop tôt. Paniqua Mai qui tenait la corde.

- Merde! Attends, je mets juste celui-là et tu me fais remonter. Dit Natsuki en essayant de placer un de ses encore nombreux explosifs.

Elle le mit et commenca à remonter.

- Natsuki plus vite! Il est déjà là. Laisse tomber, on doit s'enfuir! Mai était complétement paniquée.

Encore quelques minutes et elles ne pourront plus s'enfuir du pont.

- C'est bon, Mai. Tout est installé. On va le faire exploser! S'excita Natsuki.

Mais quand Natsuki fût présque en haut, la corde glissa sous ses mains. Elle jura et essaya de remonter. Cette fois, elle réussit. Mais le convoi était déjà sur le pont. Mai se tenait devant elle, en façe des soldats qui arrivaient. Dans quelques secondes ils allaient les apercevoir.

- Mai! Viens, on doit courir vers la capitale. Avec des grandes chances Nao et Tate seront là. Cria Natsuki en tirant son amie avec elle.

Elle voulait faire exploser ce pont à tout prix, pour se venger du dernier massacre que l'Armée a commis sur le petit village dans lequel ils se sont réfugiés. Elles sont arrivées à demi-chemin quand elles remarquèrent que de l'autre côté il y avait aussi des soldats. C'était une situation vraiment pas prévue. Le convoi d'un côté, les soldats de l'autre.

- Mai... Je crois qu'on est perdues. Il n'y a plus d'échappatoir...Et sauter de ce pont serait du suicide... Constatat Natsuki.

- Heh, alors Natsuki, on fait quoi maintenant? Dit Mai complétement prise au dépourvue.

- Je vais faire exploser ce pont! Si de toute façon on doit se faire attraper, je veux au moins faire ça! Cours! Cours vers la capitale, je vais actionner les explosifs!

- Tu vas y passer! Il en est hors de question!

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Cours!

Mai écouta son amie à contre-coeur, elle savait qu'elle courait vers l'emprisonnement, mais c'était mieux que de mourir dans une explosion. Natsuki pris une grande inspiration et commenca à allumer le bout de l'explosif qu'elle avait dans les mains. Avec un peu de chance tout va se déclancher sous le convoi et elle aura le temps de s'enfuir.

Une grande explosion se fit entendre dans toute la capitale. Le pont principal venait d'exploser avec le convoi et les soldats qui s'y trouvaient. Ceux qui étaient du côté de la capitale ont évités l'explosion. Ils pouvaient juste regarder leur marchandise disparaître dans l'eau. Natsuki, quant à elle, après avoir fait sauter le pont, réussit à s'échapper. Mais poussée par l'explosion, elle retomba trois mètres plus loin. Elle essaya de se relever, mais une nouvelle explosion eut lieu et un morceau de bois vint frapper Natsuki en plein dans la tête. Elle perdit connaissance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Avant tout, je remercie tous les lecteurs de cette fic, ainsi que ceux qui laissent des reviews. J'espère avoir vos avis pour la suite, surtout ceux qui m'aideraient à m'améliorer.**

**Enjoy ;]**

**Chapitre III**

Natsuki avait très mal à la tête, trop mal. Elle grimaçait sous la douleur. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle sentait une pression sur son bras droit. Se demandant ce que c'était, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle remarqua qu'elle était tenue par le bras, un soldat la tenait à lui en faire mal. D'ailleurs ce dernier se faisait interpeler par un autre soldat.

- Takeda! Je vois que tu nous apportes une des rebelles. C'est celle qui à fait exploser le pont, non?

Ledit Takeda tourna sa tête vers le soldat en question. Sans pour autant désserrer son emprise sur le bras de la jeune fille. Il était grand et bien bâtit. Sa peau était assez bronzée et il avait une cicatrice en forme de croix sous son oeil gauche.

- Ouais, cette explosion nous a fait perdre beaucoup des notres, ainsi que des armes plus sophistiquées. Tss, fichus rebelles! Cella-la va passer devant la reine en personne, car c'est elle qui a fait ce coup. Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau... Ricanât la brute en poussant Natsuki devant lui.

- Bon, je viens avec toi. Dit l'autre soldat en prenant Natsuki par l'autre bras.

Après quelques secondes, l'information arriva dans le cerveau de Natsuki... Elle allait voir la reine, celle qui est à l'origine de tout ça... Celle qui, indirectement, lui a gâché la vie. Elle allait enfin rencontrer cette femme légendaire. Natsuki commencait à reprendre ces esprits, elle voulut crier à la brute de Takeda de lui faire moins mal. Mais elle se dit qu'il allait lui serrer ce fichu bras encore plus. Juste pour la faire souffrir. Donc, elle décida de ravaler sa douleur et entreprit d'analyser le couloir qu'ils traversaient. Il était long, large et sombre... Oui, très sombre, d'un gris profond, triste. Après une minute de marche dans ce couloir sans âme, Natsuki se demandait franchement quelle longueur il avait. Enfin, elle aperçut une porte devant elle. Une énorme porte en bois sombre d'un style ancien. Elle se dit qu'il était assez dûr de l'ouvrir, elle devait peser une tonne... Deux gardes en uniformes étaient postés devant elle.

Takeda s'arrêta, montra Natsuki du doit et dit aux gardes:

- Voilà la rebelle, veuillez prévenir sa majesté...

- Bien, attendez ici. Dit l'un d'eux en ouvrant (avec légèreté) la porte et disparaissant à l'intérieur d'une salle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint et dit à Takeda d'entrer,et que la reine les attendait. Natsuki était impatiente de voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Takeda, toujours aussi délicat, la poussa pour qu'elle avance. Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Elle était énorme, gigantesque. Mais aussi sombre que le couloir, même plus. Tout le long, il y avait des colonnes de style grec. Le milieu de la salle était vide, il y avait juste un tapis d'un noir profond.

- _Bah, au moins ça se salit pas_. Se dit Natsuki.

Et là, au fond de cette salle, elle vit un trône. Un beau trône en or. Et dessus, _elle_ était assise, oui, _ELLE_, la reine en personne. Natsuki se fît amener devant, juste aux pieds du trône. Takeda lui donna un coup de pied derière les genoux ce qui la fît basculer et s'agenouiller devant la reine. Elle était furieuse de se faire rabaisser de la sorte. Elle releva la tête et ne put empêcher un rougissement s'emparer de son visage. Elle venait de croiser le plus magnifique des regards qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Un regard d'un rubis profond. Elle ne pouvait plus décrocher son regard de cette femme parfaite. Et le mot était faible. Les légendes étaient vraies, elle était magnifique. Elle avait des cheveux d'un chatin clair irréproduisible qui lui descendaient sur les épaules. Sa peau pâle était recouverte d'une magnifique robe d'un noir jamais vu et entouré de fleurs aussi rouges que les yeux de sa propriétaire. Jamais Natsuki n'a vu une telle beauté.

Au bout d'un moment de béatitude , Natsuki baissa la tête un rougissement encore plus prononcé sur son visage. Shizuru eut un sourire satisfait. Elle se leva avec une grâce à faire palire les plus nobles. Avec un mouvement souple de la main, elle fît comprendre à Takeda et à son compagnon de relever Natsuki. Quand cette dernière fût debout, Shizuru s'approcha et prit délicatement le menton de Natsuki dans sa main. Quant à la propriétaire du ledit menton, elle ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de rougir encore plus. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment cela se faisait qu'elle soit autant sous le charme de sa pire ennemie. Elle croisa le regard de la femme qui lui faisait face.

- Ara... Tu possèdes des très beaux yeux. Dit Shizuru.

Natsuki s'est dit qu'elle a une belle voix...

_- Mais à quoi tu penses! C est ton ennemie, ENNEMIE!_ S'est dit-elle, pas du tout convaincue.

- Je vois que je te fais de l'effet. Constatat la reine avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres en tenant toujours le menton de la petite rebelle.

Natsuki rageait, cette femme se moquait d'elle, comme ça, sans se gêner le moins du monde. Elle refoula son rougissement et ne quitta plus la reine des yeux, furieuse.

- Quelle est donc ton joli nom? Demanda Shizuru avec toujours le même sourire.

Pour seule réponse Natsuki lui cracha au visage et d'un mouvement brusque elle dégagea son menton de l'emprise de la reine. Tout de suite, une des nombreuses servantes de la salle accoura vers Shizuru et lui tendit une serviette. Takeda voulut frapper Natsuki pour ce geste, mais il fût stoppé par un mouvement de main de Shizuru. Cette dernière prit la serviette et commenca à s'essuier tranquillement le visage, impassible.

- Ara... Je vois qu'on n'apprend pas les bonnes manières chez les rebelles... Tu sais que je pourrais te faire exécuter d'un claquement de doigt... Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes... gestes. Finit-elle toujours avec cette impassibilité.

Natsuki se demandait comment elle fasait pour ne pas réagir. Elle, elle aurait déjà sauté à la gorge de celui qui lui aurait fait ça.

- Eh bien, va y! Tue moi si ça te chante! Cria Natsuki hors d'elle.

Shizuru afficha un sourire amusé:

- Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

Natsuki ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle conclusion. Elle était carrément perdue...

-_ Elle n'a pas envie?! _Pensa-t-elle.

- Quoi?! Pas envie?! Tu te fous de moi?!

- Ara... Non, c'est juste que tu es trop adorable quand tu t'énerve ^^.

- Que ...?! Commença Natsuki, elle ne comprenait pas où cette femme voulait en venir.

Un rougissement furieux prit son visage, elle était vraiment trop mal à l'aise devant cette femme sadique.

- Alors, quelle est ton prénom jolie fille? Redemanda Shizuru avec un calme olympien.

- Ah ,Je... Je... Natsuki. Arriva-t-elle à articuler.

Shizuru se rapprocha de l'oreille de la petite rebelle et lui souffla d'une voix suave:

- Natsuki... Un très joli prénom...

Puis voyant que Natsuki ne pouvait être plus rouge que cela, elle s'écarta et dit aux deux gardes:

- Emmenez cette jeune fille dans ma chambre. Et veillez surtout à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Dit-elle avant de s'asseoir sur son trône.

Natsuki se sentit tirée vers l'arrière. Takeda et l'autre garde dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, l'a firent sortir de la salle. Elle commença à se débattre, à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Takeda, énervé par la non-obéissance de sa prisonnière, se plaça devant elle et la giffla de toutes ses forces. Elle bascula sur le côté, heureusement que le deuxième garde la tenait, ce qui lui épargna une rencontre avec le sol... sombre et froid. Elle se remit droit et le toisa de toute sa taille avec un regard noir.

- Tsss, l'insolente! Dit Takeda en la regifflant.

Cette fois un filet de sang aparût au bord des lèvres de Natsuki. Mais, l'expression de son visage ne changea pas, elle resta fière et droite.

- Bien, j'espère que tu vas vite te faire exécuter. Je prendrais plaisir à te tuer moi-même. Ragea Takeda avant de prendre Natsuki par le bras et de la tirer dans ces couloirs gris.

Après deux minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une porte simple, faite d'un bois sombre que Natsuki ne put identifier. Le deuxième garde ouvrit la porte et ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la pièce. Natsuki voulut recommencer à se débattre. Mais avant même qu'elle puisse faire un geste, elle fût attachée à un lit. Puis les deux gardes sortirent. Natsuki étant seule dans la pièce commença à se débattre contre sa "prison".Après quelque minutes de lutte acharnée sans succès, elle arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Elle remarqua un énorme lit, sa "prison" comme elle se le disait ironiquement. Cette pièce ne comportait pas grand chose. Elle était sombre, ce qui n'étonnait plus Natsuki. Comme tout le château après tout, se dit-elle. Il y avait une petite table au milieu et ce qui attira son attention était un énorme miroir placé au fond de la chambre. Il était au moins deux fois plus grand qu'elle ainsi qu'il était entouré d'or. Un peu à gauche de celui-ci se trouvait une autre porte.

_- Surement une salle de bain... _Se dit la rebelle.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre fît sortir Natsuki de sa contemplation de lieu. Shizuru, aussi belle qu'avant, la toisa du regard.

- Ah... Je vois que tu es toujours là. Dit-elle en souriant.

-_Non, sans blague, je suis attachée je te signale._ Pensa Natsuki dans son fort intérieur.

D'ailleurs ce sourire ne plaisait pas du tout à Natsuki, il n'était pas comme avant... Différent, mais elle ne pouvait dire en quoi. Shizuru commença à s'approcher avec grâce de sa petite prisonnière. Elle se rapprocha au point que Natsuki pouvait sentir son souffle sur le visage. Elle voulut se reculer, mais les liens auquels elle était attachée ne le lui permirent pas. La reine remarqua la tâche rouge sur la joue de la fille qui lui faisait face.

- Ah...? Qui t'as fait ça?Demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main contre la joue de Natsuki.

- ... Disons que tes sous-fifres sont très sympa... Répondit Natsuki d'un ton ironique en essayant d'enlever la main de Shizuru de sa joue.

- Je vois...

Shizuru sourit en voyant le regard de Natsuki aller partout dans la pièce pour trouver un échappatoir. D'ailleurs, la petite rebelle était tellement prise par son activité de "recherche d'échappatoir" qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Shizuru l'a détaché. Cette dernière poussa Natsuki sur le lit qui se trouvait derrière et se mit au dessus de la rebelle en lui attrapant les poignets. Natsuki commença à se débattre dès que le visage de sa tortionnaire commencait à se rapprocher d'elle. Les lévres de Shizuru effleurèrent celles de Natsuki. Cette dernière ne bougait plus... Alors, la reine approfondit le baiser. Poussée par une force invisible qu'elle ne sut expliquer, Natsuki lui rendit son baiser.

Les doigts de Shizuru parcouraient déjà tout le corps de la fille aux cheveux bleutés. Natsuki ne se débattait plus. Au contraire, elle voulut connaitre cette sensation nouvelle qui lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps.

* * *

Ainsi se finit ce chapitre ...

_Dans les coulisses_:

Akiira : Euh..

Angie : ?

Akiira : --"

Angie : Heu ? Pourquoi t'fais cette tête ?

Akiira : Pourquoi t'as coupé ici ?C'est vrai quoi elle tombe amoureuse de..sa tortionnaire comme tu dis..

Angie : Bah , de toute façon tu connais la suite --'

Akiira : Justement ... c'est cruel ... Ah oui , voilà pour la suite tu dev...

Angie *plaquant la main sur la bouche d'Akiira* : Non , mais ça va pas de spoiler les chapitres à venir comme ça ?! O_o

Aki': Mhmm..M..ma..is.

Angie *après avoir fait sortir Aki'* : Bien , chers lecteurs , je sais que j'ai un peu ... beaucoup exagérée pour la description de Shizuru , mais c'est fait exprès , pour montrer sa "grandeur" ... Bien sûr tous les reviews sont les bienvenus ^^

**Angie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre IV**

Le lendemain matin, Natsuki se réveilla sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et mou sous sa tête.

Elle se dit que ce coussin était très confortable et se resserra encore plus contre lui.

- Hmm... Ma petite Natsuki commence bien la journée à ce que je vois... Entendit la jeune rebelle en sentant une main lui caresser les cheveux.

Attendez... une main?... Un coussin? Le temps que l'information arrive au cerveau encore endormit de Natsuki... 3, 2, 1...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que ce qu'elle a prit pour un coussin n'était autre que les seins de la reine. Elle devint rouge pivoine et s'écarta à toute vitesse. Se rendant compte qu'elle était aussi toute nue, elle s'enroula dans les couvertures et plus rouge que jamais, tourna le dos à ce regard rubis. Elle entendit un rire dans son rire cristallin. Shizuru s'amusait trop de la situation contrairement à Natsuki.

_- Elle a un rire magnifique, clair et tellement chaleureux_. Se dit la rebelle.

Elle voulut se retourner pour voir la propriétaire de ce rire, mais elle n'osa pas. D'un coup, elle ne sentit plus la présence de Shizuru et entendit une porte qui s'ouvrit et qui se referma légèrement. Elle hésita un moment et se retourna. Shizuru n'était plus là.

Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse et se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Elle devait sortir, trouver ses amis et s'enfuir de ce château. Elle se demandait s'ils s'en étaient sortis, si Mai était en vie ou si elle s'était faite emprisonner. Juste au moment où elle termina de s'habiller, Shizuru sortit de la salle de bain. Elle portait un magnifique kimono d'un violet profond.

- Natsuki... Tu veux déjà me fausser compagnie? Demanda-t-elle avec une expression faussement déçue sur le visage.

- Dommage pour toi que la porte est fermée à clé... Et cette clé est ici ^^. Elle Joignit les gestes à ses paroles, elle sortit de sa poche ladite clé et la mit en évidence devant Natsuki. Tout cela avec un large sourire.

Natsuki s'avança à grands pas vers la porte et appuya sur la poignée.

_- Merde, effectivement... _

Elle se retourna alors vers la fenêtre qui se trouvait en face de la porte. Anticipant ce que la jeune rebelle s'apprêtait à faire, Shizuru lui sourit et dit calmement:

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Cette partie du château se trouve sur une falaise au bord de la mer. Si agile que tu puisse être, tu ne pourras pas descendre de là sans te casser quelque chose ou même y perdre la vie. Ce qui serait bien dommage si ça t'arrivait...

Natsuki se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Se jetter sur la reine et lui prendre la clé? Ou continuer à ne rien faire, pour recevoir éventuellement des informations concernants ses amis? Pendant que Natsuki se demandait quel sera son prochain mouvement, Shizuru partit ouvrir la porte qui menait dans le couloir. La rebelle s'avanca dans le but de sortir le plus vite de cette chambre. Mais à sa grande déception, deux gardes se trouvaient derière la porte.

- Ammenez cette jeune fille dans la salle à manger, elle dînera avec moi aujourd'hui. Dit Shizuru en partant devant.

Les deux soldats acquisèrent et entrèrent dans la chambre. L'un d'eux n'était autre que Takeda et le deuxième devait avoir plus ou moins 20 ans. Il avait des cheveux d'un blanc immaculé et des yeux étrangement jaunes. Takeda s'avanca vers Natsuki, cette dernière lui assena un coup de poing qui le fit tomber en arrière. Elle voulut se défendre contre l'autre soldat, mais celui-ci fût plus rapide. Il se placa derrière elle et l'assomat.

* * *

Natsuki se reveilla dans une pièce sombre. Elle était au sol. Elle s'assit doucement et détailla la pièce qui s'avera être une cellule. Natsuki était enchaînée à un mur, mais aait assez de liberté pour pouvoir bouger un minimum. ( on ne va pas trop la torturer non plus ;P).

Elle pouvait sentir l'humidité de la cellule ainsi que l'atmosphère lourde qu'y régnait. Il y avait juste une minuscule fenêtre avec des barreaux et une porte en fer. Natsuki avait faim et toujours ce mal de tête qui ne la quittait plus depuis un moment. Elle bouga un peu, ce qui provoqua le cliquetement de ses chaînes ainsi qu'un mouvement derrière ladite porte en fer. Quelqu'un l'ouvrit avec un horrible grincement. Dès que Natsuki vit qui c'était,elle lui lanca un regard noir.

- T'es réveillée... Tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper, hein? Eh ben, c'est raté... Espèce de ****(censuré XD), tu va me payer pour ce coup de poing! S'énerva Takeda en s'avancant vers Natsuki et lui empoignant les cheveux.

Elle avait mal, faim et ne se sentait pas en forme pour se débattre... Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille. Tout d'un coup, on entendit un autre grincement, mais plus loin. Takeda lacha enfin la jeune fille et partit verifier qui cela pouvait bien être. Natsuki soupira, il l'avait enfin laissé tranquille. Mais sa "joie" n'était pas de longue durée car Takeda revint dans la cellule, suivit d'une autre femme. Cette dernière avait des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et un uniforme de soldat un peu différent de ceux que Natsuki a pu voir jusqu'à présent. Elle avait un visage sérieux. Natsuki ne pouvait y lire aucune expression.

- Soldat! Détache la... Ordonna la femme.

- A vos ordre générale Midori. Dit-il en s'avancant et détachant Natsuki.

Il lui laissa juste des liens autour des mains, au cas où.

_- Générale? Donc, elle est plus gradée que ce nul de Takeda... Je me demande ce qu'elle me veut, celle-là... _Pensa Natsuki en se relevant.

Elle se fit empoigner par ladite Midori et trainer à l'extérieur de la cellule. Elle n'avait pas la force de se débattre et voulait quitter au plus vite cette atmosphère trop sinistre ainsi que ce Takeda qui commencait franchement à lui taper sur les nerfs. C'est pourquoi, elle se laissa faire gentillement. Midori lui fît monter un escalier qui débauchait dans un couloir... gris. Elles traversèrent au moins cinq couloirs identiques. Natsuki se demandait comment ils faisaientt pour s'y retrouver dans tous ces couloirs gris, tous pareils. Elle serait plus créative, si elle possèdait un tel château... Elle peindrait les murs en bleu, oui... Et pour s'y retrouver, elle peindrait dessus des flèches avec les différentes directions à prendre... Des flèches rouges... comme les yeux de Shizuru...

-_ Mais à quoi tu penses encore?! _Natsuki se giffla mentalement, elle ne pouvait plus sortir cette femme fatale de son esprit...

Midori l'arrêta devant une porte. Elle frappa dessus et après un léger "entrer", elles entrèrent dans la pièce. Midori l'a lanca littéralement, au milieu de la pièce et partit se placer devant la porte, de sorte à ce que Natsuki ne tente rien pour s'enfuir. Natsuki furieuse d'être traitée comme ça, se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce, beaucoup plus petite par rapport à celles qu'elle a pu voir jusqu'à présent. Sur chaque mur se trouvaient des étagères avec de nombreux livres. En face de la porte, il y avait une fenêtre. Natsuki y risqua un coup d'oeil. Pas de chance, c'était aussi la partie du château côté falaise. Un peu vers la gauche trônait un énorme bureau derrière lequel se trouvait Shizuru, calmement assise en sirotant son thé favoris.

- Comme c'est dommage que tu n'es pu diner avec moi aujourd'hui. Il ne faut pas se comporter ainsi avec mes soldats... c'était très vilain de ta part, Natsuki. Dit la reine avant de reprendre une gorgée de son thé.

Natsuki ne répondit rien, elle attendait la suite.

- Assis-toi, tu devrais manger quelque chose avant tout. Dit Shizuru après une minute de silence.

Elle poussa une assiette remplie de sandwichs que Natsuki n'avait pas remarquée part avant et d'un geste de la main invita Natsuki à se servir. La rebelle avait trop faim pour refuser cette offre. Elle s'assit et commença à dévorer les sandwichs sous le regard attentif de Shizuru. Quand elle eu finit, elle reporta son attention sur la femme qui ne la quittait plus du regard en ignorant royalement Midori qui ne bougeait toujours pas de son poste.

- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec mes amis... Je sais que vous les avez attrapés... Commença la jeune fille.

- Oui, c'est justement pour ça que je t'ai invité ici...J'ai un marché à te proposer. dit Shizuru en plaçant sur son visage,un beau sourire charmeur.

Cette fois, Natsuki ne s'y laissa pas reprendre. Elle aurait dû s'en douter... Après tout, pourquoi cette femme s'interèsse autant à elle. Mais, bien sûr... Elle avait un but derière son agissement... Natsuki aurait dû faire plus attention. Intriguée elle demanda d'une voix séche:

- Et de quoi s'agit-il? Je ne marchande pas avec _l'ennemie_. Elle accentua bien son dernier mot.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûre. Comme je disais, j'ai des informations sur tes chers amis... Même plus que ça. Ils sont tranquillement assis dans des cellules de mon château. Dit Shizuru en attendant la réaction de Natsuki .

_- TON château?! C'est le château de Reito-sama que tu as tué!... Mai, Nao, Tate... Cela veut dire qu'ils sont en vie... Je me demande..._

-Que veux-tu? Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

Shizuru lui sourit:

- Je veux bien libérer tes amis... A une condition...

_- Une conditon, hein... Bien sûr... _Pensa Natsuki

Voyant que Shizuru n'était pas pressée de continuer, Natsuki commença à s'énerver:

- C'est quoi cette condition?! Dit-elle d'un ton agressif.

- Ara... du calme... Bien. Comme je disais, je libérerais tes amis si tu me dis où se trouve la base générale des rebelles...

_- Quoi?! La base, le coeur de la rebellion? Elle plaisante... Mais, oui, si elle connaissait son emplacement, elle irait surement la détruire... Anéantissant en même temps, toute rebellion dans le royaume..._

Natsuki fronça les sourcils, il était hors de question de trahir autant de gens..

- Jamais je ne te divulgerait cette information!

- Ah... Cela veut dire que tu sais où elle se trouve?

_-OH la boulette...Natsuki tais toi, vaut mieux..._

-Bien, je te laisse faire le choix... Ou tes amis comme... Mai c'est ça ?... Ou les autres rebelles. Dit Shizuru avec ce même magnifique sourire.

La pauvre Natsuki devra faire un choix difficile: la vie de ses amis les plus proches ou son rêve de vengeance grâce aux autres membres de la rebellion... Même si cette deuxième option n'était pas sûre et qu'elle ne s'en sortirait surement pas pour pouvoir l'executer... Elle était tellement près de son but, et à la fois si loin...

* * *

Voilà , j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ... Oui ? Non ? Pourquoi ?

Akiira : Voilà pourquoi j'ai dit que c'est cruel ...

Angie : Pourquoi ?

Akiira : Parce que à la fin du chapitre précédent, t'as fait attendre les lecteurs pour le lemon, et à la fin tu l'as coupé ...

Angie : Naaaan ... Je vais en faire un peut être , mais plus tard ^^

Akiira : Encore faut-il que tu l'ecris... D'ailleurs , tu devrais t'y mettre !

Angie : TT J'y vais , j'y vais ... Sinon , tu veux pas m'aider ?

Akiira : Non , je corrige déjà ton abominable orthographe , c'est largement suffisant..

Angie : T'es pire tyranique que Shizuru dans cette fic ...

Akiira : VA ECRIRE!

Angie*qui part écrire le chapitre suivant* : Oui , oui ...

Akiira : Reviews pour cette chère auteure qui vous fait languir?;d


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou mes lecteurs adorés qui aiment les lemons et tout, et tout... XD Voilà, je vous offre (Akiira: On veux l'histoire! / Angie : naaa, tait toi!) Hum ...Je vous offre ce chapitre en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur des précédants. Celui-ci (au contraire des autres) était écrit avec un peu d'aide d'Akiira. (Akiira: I'm source d'inspiration ;d / Angie : U_U).Donc, le style peut être un minimum différent (Akiira: Normal,J'interfère pas u.u./ Angie: On se demande pourquoi ^^') Bref. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ;]

Enjoy..:d

* * *

Le silence qui régnait dans cette petite bibliothèque était très pesant. Natsuki ne bougeait pas, en pleine réflexion. Midori sur son poste lançait des regards en coins à la reine et à Natsuki. Quant à Shizuru, elle ne semblait pas du tout perturbée par la situation. Soudainement, comme pour briser ce silence malsain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Midori regarda la reine et avec son accord, ouvrit la porte. C'était un des gardes.

- Shizuru-sama. Veuillez m'excuser. Vos invités sont arrivés.

- Oh, déjà...Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

- Bien, je vais prévenir le seigneur Takumi de suite. Dit le garde en se retirant de la pièce.

Shizuru se tourna vers Natsuki, posa ses mains sur le bureau et d'une voix calme décida :

- Natsuki, tu viens avec moi dans la salle de recéption. Midori, détache-la.

Natsuki se demandait pourquoi devrait-elle l'accompagner. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce Seigneur venu d'un pays allié à celui d'Obsidien, mais rien de concret.

Midori qui s'était placée à côté de la reine, protesta :

- Mais, Majesté! Et si cette rebelle essaye de s'échapper?

Shizuru tourna son regard rubis vers l'insolente qui osait défier ses ordres.

- Silence! Dépèche-toi de la détacher. Dis-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Après que Midori l'ait détaché à contre-coeur, Natsuki se massa les poignets. Elle était enfin "libre". La rebelle avait marre de tous ses changements qui intervenaient. D'abord elle voulut seulement savoir ce qui s'était passer avec ses amis, puis elle apprennais que la reine voulait l'utiliser pour avoir le contrôle absolu. Et pour finir, elle devrait surement dîner avec un noble dont elle ne savait rien. S'enfuir ou pas? Natsuki se posait la question depuis un bon moment, mais les katanas attachés au flanc de Midori l'en dissuadèrent. Elle n'avait rien pour se défendre et cette rousse qui la regardait d'un air mauvais ne se génerait sûrement pas de les lui enfoncer en plein coeur dès le premier faux pas. Mais ce qui était encore plus perturbant, c'était ce sourire narquois que Shizuru lui lançait. Elle était comme hypnotisée et, bizarrement, elle voulut lui rendre son sourire... La question était : pourquoi? Pourquoi cette femme avait une telle emprise sur elle?

- Très bien, allons accueillir nos invités. Dit Shizuru en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Natsuki fut immédiatement tirée par Midori à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, à la suite de Shizuru. Elles repassèrent dans ces couloirs si semblables pour arriver, enfin, dans la salle de réception. Natsuki put constater que cette dernière était aussi immense que la grande salle où la reine siégait habituellement. Ce qui la frappa tout au début c'était la grande table qui s'étendait tout le long de la pièce, ainsi que les immenses tableaux sur les murs. Murs qui étaient gris. Les tableaux représentaient des beaux paysages. Sur l'un d'eux, Natsuki observa une belle colline avec une rivière qui s'étendait du haut pour arriver à se perdre quelque part dans la forêt en avale. Ce paysage l'a fit repenser à sa propre maison d'enfance. Elle aussi habitait dans un village qui se trouvait le long d'une colline et où se trouvait une fôret dans laquelle passait une belle rivière. Elle y allait jouer souvent...

_- Ce n'est pas le moment d'être nostalgique...Il faut que je me concentre._ Pensa Natsuki en se reprenant.

Shizuru eut le temps de voir le regard émeraude de la rebelle devenir vide en regardant l'une des peintures, peinture qu'elle trouvait assez jolie, avant que son regard ne redevient sombre et froid. Elle décida de lui poser des questions sur son passé, plus tard. Shizuru se surpris elle-même de penser à chaque geste de Natsuki. A toutes ses réactions, qu'au passage elle trouvait adorables, et à ses beaux yeux émeraude qu'elle aurait voulu voir pétiller de joie.

Shizuru chassa ses pensées et regarda vers la table. Tous les plats les plus recherchés y étaient, tout était parfait, comme elle aimait. Elle adressa un beau sourire aux deux personnes qui se trouvaient déjà à la table et qui l'attendaient. Ces deux personnes en question se lévèrent et s'inclinairent respectueusement devant la reine.

Natsuki remarqua aussi les deux personnes qui se trouvaient à table. Sceptique, elle les détaillat. Le premier avait des cheveux bruns un peu ébouriffiés. Il devait être plus jeune qu'elle à première vue. Il portait une tenue de nobles. Elle était bleu avec des motifs jaunes qui contrastait d'une joile façon avec sa peau pâle. Natsuki regarda les yeux du jeune homme qui lui semblaient tristes, mais peut être que c'était son imagination... Elle passa à la deuxième personne. Elle devait être aussi jeune que l'autre garçon. Plus petite de taille. Elle portait aussi une tenue traditionnelle rouge et dorée. Elle portait un sabre qui lui pendait le long de la jambe droite. Natsuki se demandait si c'était permis de se présenter avec des armes devant la reine, en plus à table. Mais ce qui la rendait le plus sceptique, c'était le fait qu'elle ne savait pas détérminer si la deuxième personne était une fille ou un garçon.

- Bonjour Takumi-san, Akira-san. dit Shizuru d'un air joyeux en s'assayant traditionnellement au fond de la table.

A droite se trouvaient les deux invités et Midori fit assoir Natsuki à la gauche de Shizuru. Ensuite la rousse se placa derière la rebelle.

- Que me vaut cette visite soudaine ? Continua Shizuru, d'un ton amical.

- Bonjour Shizuru. Répondit le jeune homme qui devait s'appeller Takumi.

Natsuki fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant bouger d'un milimètre pour ne pas faire réagir Midori qui, imperceptiblement, avait mit son katana dans le dos de la rebelle.

_- Shizuru...? Ils doivent bien se connaitre pour se tutoyer ainsi...D'ailleurs pourquoi ce gamin se permet de lancer un tel regard à ma Shizuru...MA?!... Mais que-est ce qui me prends!_

Natsuki se surpris à rougir toute seule. Elle était enervée contre elle-même. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour se vider l'esprit et se concentrer sur la conversation qui se déroulait entre ces nobles.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dis dans ma lettre, mon pays est en mauvaise posture. Je sais que tu arrives à maintenir l'ordre, mais j'ai entendu que les renégats d'ici influencent les pays cotiers qui pour arriver dans ton royaume passent par le royaume de Fuuka. Dit Takumi d'un air poli.

Voyant que Shizuru attendait qu'il poursuive, il ajouta :

- Je suis venu ici pour te prévenir des rumeurs qui traversent tous les pays, d'un grand coup d'Etat qui vise justement l'Obsidian...

- Je suis au courant... Mais ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas? Répondit Shizuru avec une voix calme.

Un peu géné de s'être fait perser aussi facilement Takumi poursuivit :

- Effectivement... Shizuru, écoute... C'est très difficile pour moi, mon royaume se trouve comme bouclier pour le tien. On essaye de repousser les forces ennemies du mieux qu'on peut. Mais, ils sont puissants...J'ai eu beaucoup de pertes, je veux à tout prix protéger mon royaume... Répondit le jeune prince en baissant la tête.

- Je le sais bien. Je comprends la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Ces fous qui croient qu'ils puissent venir ici et s'emparer du royaume ne sont rien. S'ils ne recevaient pas d'informations de la rebellion, contre laquelle mon Armée se bat, ils ne pourraient même pas rentrer dans les alentours de nos frontières. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Répondit Shizuru dont le regard devenait de plus en plus sombre.

- Ce qui veut dire...?Demanda Takumi ne voyant pas où son amie voulait en venir.

- Ca veut dire qu'il suffit que j'envois mon Armée pour repousser les envaïsseurs de ton pays. Mais avant cela, il faut détruire toutes les fuites qui sortent d'ici. En d'autres termes, la rebellion. Dit Shizuru en se tournant vers Natsuki.

La rebelle sursauta. Il était vrai que les pays cotiers voulaient les aider, car leur commerce et autres affaires économiques ne marchaient plus très bien à cause du pouvoir de l'Obsidian. Mais, elle n'était pas au courant que leur avancée vers l'Obsidian était déjà aussi loin. Les rebelles auraient donnés assez de renseignements et organisés assez d'individus pour se permettre cela? Non, ce n'était pas raisonnable! Même s'ils passaient Fuuka, ils seraient très affaiblits. L'Armée de l'Obsidian n'aurait qu'à les abattre à la frontière. Ils seraient trop faibles pour resister. Et la rebellion à l'intérieur ne pourrait rien faire. Natsuki était furieuse, elle se demandait quel imbécile a décidé ça. Mais, après tout, même s'ils ne réussissaient pas à renverser la tyrannie à l'Obsidian, les rebelles auraient fait assez de bruit pour faire réagir le peuple... Serait-ce l'idée?

Natsuki regarda Shizuru, oui. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi cette dernière voulait tellement savoir où est le QG. Si elle les attaquait maintenant, le bruit n'aurait pas le temps de se répandre et de plus elle s'aurait assuré l'immunité.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle, Takumi était mal à l'aise. Akira, elle,(Natsuki après une longue observation constata que c'était une fille) regardait Shizuru sans dire un mot. Natsuki sentait de plus en plus le katana que Midori aprochait de son dos.

- Bien, alors... Tu pourrais...envoyer ton armée pour nous aider à repousser l'ennemi ? Demnda enfin Takumi.

- Cela va de soi... Je vais t'ennvoyer quelques effectifs, mais avant cela j'ai d'autres choses à règler. Dit Shizuru avec un ton où percait la colère. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger.

- Merci, vraiment je ne saurais pas quoi faire sans toi, Shizuru... Répondit Takumi avec un petit sourire.

- Bien, mangeaons sinon tout va refroidir. Natsuki, sert toi. Dit la reine d'une voix calme.

- Ah... Justement, qui est cette jeune femme? Si je peux me permettre... Demanda Takumi.

Natsuki lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Akira.

- C'est Natsuki, une personne très importante pour moi. Répondit Shizuru en faisant un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme en question.

Natsuki rougit de nouveau. Elle baissa la tête, de sorte que ses méches lui cachent le visage, et commença à manger. Takumi était de plus en plus intéressé par Natsuki. Il était rare que Shizuru dise que quelqu'un compte pour elle. Mais voyant que la fille aux yeux emeraudes était génée et que Shizuru avait l'air de ne plus vouloir s'avancer sur le sujet, il abondonna l'idée d'en savoir plus et se mit à manger, immité par Akira.

* * *

Natsuki avait de nouveau mal à la tête. Le prince Takumi était déjà parit vers son royaume avec un nombre important de soldats d'Obsidian. Le dîner s'était terminé calmement. En ce moment, Natsuki était assise sur un lit dans une des nombreuses chambres du château. Elle regardait Shizuru dans les yeux avec une expression mauvaise sur le visage. Cette dernière s'était assise dans un fauteuil près du lit de sorte à faire face à la rebelle. Midori était à la droite de la reine avec son katana sortit, bien en évidence.

- Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je veux savoir où est la base...Commenca Shizuru en se laissant tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil. Tu comprends sans doute ce que cela veut dire. Je t'ai déjà dis ce que j'attends de toi...

Elle se fit couper par Natsuki qui s'écria :

- Ca m'est égale! Je ne te dirais rien! Je ne trahirais pas mes amis, même sous la torture!

- Ara... J'ai jamais dis que je vais te faire torturer... Enfin, pas de la façon que t'envisages... Dit Shizuru avec un sourire doux sur le visage.

Tes amis ne vont pas rester longtemps dans leurs cellules. Je pensait à les exécuter publiquement, pour montrer le bon exemple au peuple...

Natsuki pâlit, sans voix.

Shizuru continua doucement, comme si elle expliquait quelque chose à un enfant particuliairement têtu :

- Tu peux toujours les sauver. Il suffit que tu me dise une seule information...

Voyant que Natsuki n'était pas prête à répondre, Shizuru soupira et dit :

- En fait, j'ai mentis...

- Mentis ? Mentis au sujet de quoi ?! S'enerva Natsuki prise au dépourvu.

Shizuru lui sourit et poursuivit :

- Je sais où se trouve le QG...

_- Elle sait?! Alors pourquoi elle me le demande ?! _Natsuki ne comprenait plus et son mal de tête empirait à chaque seconde.

- Mais, comme tu le sais sans doute, il est très difficile d'y accèder. D'ailleurs, je félicite les rebelles de leur ingéniausité...

- Tsss...Si tu le sais, alors pouquoi tu me demandes, hein? Tu penses que je vais te croire?! Cria Natsuki en se levant.

Il n'a pas fallut deux secondes pour que Midori mette son katana sur la gorge de la rebelle.

- Ara... Du calme, Natsuki assis-toi et écoute... Midori abaisse ce katana tout de suite, je ne voudrais pas que tu la blesse.

Midori s'écarta de la rebelle et revint se placer près de la reine. Quant à Natsuki, elle se rassit avec un regard noir et une moue boudeuse.

- Tu penses que je suis une mauvaise reine. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça... Je sais que les rebelles occupent les sous-terrains le long des montagnes au nord. Je sais aussi que ces sous-terrains passent en-dessous des certains villages... Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment y accèder avec un grand nombre de soldats... C'est pourquoi,j'ai besoin de ton aide. Finit Shizuru.

Natsuki avait des preuves, la reine ne pouvait dire tous ces renseignements au hasard. Ce qui prouvait qu'elle connaissait l'emplacement du QG.

- Je ne te dirais rien...Répondit Natsuki dans un murmmure.

- Même au prix de voir tes amis mourir?

- ...

- C'est ce que je pensais. Si cruelle que tu me crois, j'aime ce peuple. Je veux leur bonheur et tout ce qui va avec... Continua Shizuru avec un sourire triste.

- Ah ouais?! Alors tu le montre d'une drôle de façon! Natsuki était hors d'elle.

Shizuru ne se laissa pas perturber par les insolences de la rebelle. Avec son masque de perfection de nouveau sur le visage et d'un ton froid, elle poursuivit :

- Comme je disais, je libererais tes amis si tu coopère... Tu ne comprends pas... Shizuru soupira, lassée. Il serait très facile pour moi de détruir le QG. Il suffirait que je fasses exploser les sous-terrains et cela sans un grand nombre de soldats.

- Ah... Alors pourquoi tu l'a pas fait depuis longtemps? Natsuki reprit son calme et intriguée regarda la reine.

- Car si je le faisait, beaucoup de villages se seraient effondrés... Je penses que tu sais ce que c'aurait provoqué. Il y aurait énnormement de morts, des gens sans maisons. La plus part de villageois auraient tout perdus... Shizuru arrêta de parler attendant la réaction de le jeune fille en face d'elle.

- Je...Je ne savais pas... Tu... Je ne te crois pas. Ballbutia Natsuki sans conviction.

Avec un soupir étouffé et en se levant Shizuru dit :

- C'est la verité... J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois savoir par où mon armée pourrait entrer sans causer de grands dégâts.

Un silence s'abattit sur la chambre. Natsuki ne savait plus quoi en penser. Elle regardait Shizuru, ébétée. Cette femme qui était connue pour sa cruauté et sa tyrannie, n'attaquerait-elle pas le QG juste pour quelques insignifiants villages? Laisserait-elle la rebellion semer le désordre, en savant où elle se situe vraiment? Serait-elle préoccupée par le sort du peuple, plus que tout le monde le pense? Tous ces questions tourbillonaient dans la tête de Natsuki. Elle grimaça sous la douleur et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Tout va bien, Natsuki ? S'inquièta la reine.

Elle s'approcha de la rebelle pour voir son visage, mais cette dernière la repoussa.

- Laisse-moi! T'approche pas! Tu mens. Tout ça ne sont que des mensonges! Si tu veux le bonheur du peuple alors pourquoi te bats tu contre la rebellion? Pourquoi avoir détruit tellement de familles?! Pourquoi avoir tuer Reito-sama?!... La voix de Natsuki se cassa. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux qui étaient dûes à son mal de tête, mais aussi à cause de tous ses émotions refoulés depuis longtemps qui refaisaient surface.

Shizuru se rapprocha malgré les protestations de Natsuki. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras et dans un murmmure répondit à ses questions :

- Non, chuuut... Calme-toi Natsuki. Reito était un bon ami à moi, il était comme un frère. Mais, comme tu le sais, il a été tué...

Shizuru ressera son emprise et ordonna à Midori de sortir. Cette dernière exécuta l'ordre sans renchérir. Quant à Natsuki, elle appréciait la chaleur de Shizuru contre elle. Elle décida de rester comme ça et d'écouter les explications de la reine.

- Il fut assassiné par un homme qui voulait à tout prix avoir le trône. C'est cet homme qui a orchestré le coup d'Etat contre Reito...Malheureusement pour lui, il a échoué. Certes, il a réussi à le tuer, mais il ne savais pas que dans l'ombre Reito était préparé contre une menace de ce type. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée d'une Armée parfaite et puissante, au cas où des rois jaloux voudraient l'envaïr et détruire la paix qui regnait à l'Obsidian. Cet homme n'était autre que Watari Ishigami...

Natsuki écarquilla les yeux. Ishigami ?! C'était impossible! Elle s'écarta un peu de Shizuru et, le visage en larmes, la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est impossible. Watari est le chef de la rebellion... Tu me racontes n'importe quoi, tu...Commenca Natsuki, mais elle s'interompit voyant le visage de Shizuru en larmes.

Natsuki l'a trouvait vraiment belle. Pour la première fois, elle voyait la reine sans son masque. Bizarrement, elle avait mal de voir ce visage ruisseler de larmes.

- Si c'est vrai...Supposons que c'est la verité...Pourquoi avoir anéantit les villages? Demanda Natsuki en se blotissant contre Shizuru qui l'attirait vers elle.

Cette dernière ne répondit rien. Elle semblait chercher les bons mots. Après une minutes de silence, elle se décida à parler:

- J'était poussée par la haine...J'avoue qu'après cet assassinat, j'ai mit l'Armée sous mon commendement. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Ishigami a raté son coup et devait s'enfuir avec le reste des ses hommes. J'étais à sa recherche...Je ne pouvais lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. C'était un si beau royaume sous le commendement de Reito... Elle s'interompit un instant puis repris d'un ton denué de joie :

- Il y eut beaucoup de morts, j'assume ma responsbilité... Mais ce n'est pas comme tu penses, c'était des batailles contre ce qu'aujourd'hui on appelle la rebellion. Parfois, ces batailles se passaient en plein dans des villages où l'Armée retrouvait ces renégats. Les villageois croyaient que cette Armée secrète que Reito a mit sur pied, était la cause de leur malheure... La rebellion en a profité pour rependre des rumeures comme quoi c'est par ma faute, qu'ils sont les liberateurs et qu'ils sont là pour se venger de la mort du roi... Mais Natsuki, je te promets que je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça. J'étais poussée par envie de vengeance contre cet homme. Je voulais le retrouver à tout prix....

- Et c'est les villageois qui en ont payer le prix... Murmmura Natsuki.

- Malheureusement... Ce fut le cas...

- Et mon père?... Il... Il fut tuer dans le château... Le jour de ce drame...Il était conseiller auprès de Reito-sama...

- ... Je ne sais pas qui c'était... Mais effectivement, lors de l'attaque, Watari et ses hommes tuaient tout l'entourage de Reito... Ton père a dû en faire parite...Natsuki, tout ce que je t'ai dit là... Peu de gens sont au courant de ça. Mais, je te promets que c'est la stricte verité... Tu peux croire ça invraissemblable... Shizuru hésitait à continuer, elle ne savais pas si Natsuki la croyait ou pas.

- Non... Non... Tout ça est si... si... Natsuki ne trouvait plus ses mots. La reine avait l'air de dire la verité et tous les morceaux collaient ensembles... Mais c'était tellement impossible. Alors, tous ses idéaux ne seraient qu'un gros mensonge ? Elle ne pouvait l'admettre. Mais pourtant...

- Et mes amis alors ? Que vas-tu faire avec eux ?

- Je suis désolée... Je pensais qu'en te faisant du chantage je pourrais avoir rapidement des informations... Pour finir tout cet enfer, et retablir l'ordre... Comme pendant le regne de Reito.

- Tu ne m'a pas répondu... que vas-tu faire avec mes amis?

- Je les libererais... Je suis désolée Natsuki, tellement désolée de te faire du mal comme ça. Shizuru fondit en larme dans les bras de Natsuki. Pardonne-moi...

Natsuki se degagea de son emprise et déposa ses lévres sur celles de Shizuru. La femme aux yeux rubis lui rendit son baiser, surprise au début, puis avec passion. Shizuru poussa Natsuki délicatement sur le lit de sorte à se trouver au dessus d'elle et la dominer entierement. Elle commenca à retirer les vêtements qui recouvraient la peau pâle et délicate de la rebelle. Natsuki rougit en sentant les mains de Shizuru froler son corps. Poussée par une envie de voir les courbes de Shizuru, Natsuki entreprit de lui enlever son kimono. Quand elle furent nues toutes les deux, Shizuru donna des baisers doux dans le cou de Natsuki. Cette dernière ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Shizuru sourit, ses doigts se baladaient le long des cuisses de la petite rebelle. Elle remonta jusqu'aux seins de la jeune fille et commenca à les malaxer, ce qui arracha des petits gémissements à Natsuki. Shizuru pris un des mamelons de Natsuki entre son pouce et son indexe et le pinca doucement, tandis que l'autre main descendait doucement vers son bas ventre. Natsuki voulut embrasser Shizuru, mais cette dernière commenca à lui lécher le cou et descendre vers sa poitrine puis s'attarder sur le deuxième mamelon. Pendant que sa main caraissait son intimité. Natsuki n'en pouvait plus, elle gémissait et poussait des petits cris. Shizuru remonta vers le visage de sa bien-aimée et l'embrassa. Les yeux de son petit louveteau brillaient d'envie d'avoir plus. La rebelle se ressera encore plus contre Shizuru. Cette dernière déposa encore une fois ses lévres contre celles de sa petite rebelle et pénetra son intimité lui arrachant un cri. Elle entreprit de longs va-et-viens. Sa rebelle grogna et commenca à se déhancher ce qui fit accélerer le mouvement à Shizuru. Natsuki était comblée, elle hurla avant de jouir. Shizuru se laissa tomber à coté d'elle avec un soupir heureux. La petite rebelle se tourna vers la reine et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se serrer contre elle et de s'endormir avec un sourire de bonheur sur le visage. Shizuru sourit avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

* * *

Pfiouuu... voilà, c'est fait ^^. Je sais que ce lemon n'était pas parfait, mais c'est mon premier, soyez indulgents. Comme toujours les critiques sont les bienvenues. Pour l'info, la fic est quasiment terminée. Alors, patience ^^.

Akiira: Notons bien que J'ai écris un bout de ce chapitre & que cette chère, horrible & affreuse auteure, a tout changé. Elle a ruinée mon travail fait en perm' T_T..Reviews Les gens ;d

Angie *voulant effacer le commentaire d'Akiira, mais s'abstenant, savant qu'Aki' va la massacrer si elle remarque*: Mais... te pleins pas! T'es ma source d'inspiration. Et j'ai presque rien changé...*regarde le bout du texte en question* Enfin, quelques trucs... *regarde encore une fois* ... Bon, j'avoue... Mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire ^^' (excuse bidon)... En attendant ma chère Aki' qui ne veut plus corriger mes chapitres, J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Pour le prochain, il faudra attendre un petit peu plus que d'habitude, je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'écrire le plus vite possible. :]


	7. Chapter 7

Sombre, malsaine, peu acceuillante. Voilà l'atmosphère qui régnait dans ce couloir étroit, éclairé par des bougies accrochées tout le long des murs. Dans ce silence presque paisant, si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre des pas. Légers, rapides... Surement une personne qui ne tenait vraiment pas à se faire remarquer. Cette personne n'était autre que Natsuki, elle parcourrait rapidement les couloirs des sous-terrains réservés aux membres de la rébellion. Elle savait où elle allait. Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, pour éviter toutes questions venues des gardes ou des autres rebelles, elle avançait à pas rapide. Son objectif? La salle des réunions, là où leur chef et d'autres rebelles haut-gradés organisaient différentes stratégies contre le royaume de l'Obsidian. Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit. Suivant son instinct, elle se plaça contre le mur et ne bougea pas, essayant de trouver la source de ce que lui a fait bondir d'effrois. Mais, elle ne vit rien.

- _Calme-toi, c'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas être là...! _Se dit Natsuki en reprenant son calme.

La jeune rebelle lança quelques coups d'oeil à gauche, puis à droite pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Elle se remit en marche vers la salle qui se trouvait maintenant à quelque dizaines de mètres de sa position actuelle. Natsuki arriva devant une simple porte en fer, elle l'ouvrit doucement, sans bruit. Jetant un coup d'oeil, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, comme prévu. Tout le monde devait être en train de faire des différentes missions, ou, pour ceux qui sont restés dans le QG, dîner. Elle rentra dans la salle et referma la porte derrière elle.

-_ Quelle chance, je n'ai croisé personne en venant jusque là... Où peuvent bien être ces documents?_ Se demanda Natsuki en parcourant du regard les différentes étagères qui se trouvaient tout le long du mur du fond.

Elle a parlé longuement avec Shizuru de la façon à laquelle procéder pour rentrer discrètement dans les sous-terrains. Elles ont constaté, avec Midori et les autres généraux de l'armée, qu'il leur faudrait des plans précis de ces sous-terrains. Et comme Natsuki était une des rares personnes qui pouvaient aller où bon lui semble dans le QG sans trop attirer l'attention, elle se porta volontaire pour récupérer ces plans. Après quelques heures de protestations de la reine, tout le monde s'était mit d'accord et Natsuki partit au QG.

Elle commença à fouiller dans un tiroir, il était remplis de différents dossiers éparpillés un peu partout. Après quelques minutes elle trouva les plans qu'elle cherchait.

- _Les voilà. Parfait, tout les emplacements y sont... Bien, il est t..._ Elle se retourna brusquement en cachant le dossier derrière son dos.

La porte de la salle venait de s'ouvrir sur le chef de la rébellion en personne. Il entra à l'intérieur et découvrit Natsuki près des étagères. Surpris, il demanda :

- Kuga? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Il referma la porte derrière lui en s'approchant d'elle.

- R-Rien... Ca te regarde pas! Elle voulut passer à coté de lui en faisant bien attention de cacher le dossier, mais il l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Lâche-moi Watari. Dit-elle d'un ton froid en se dégageant de l'emprise de son supérieur.

- Oh, pourquoi tu es si nerveuse? Je voulais juste savoir comment se fait-il que tu es là... D'ailleurs, où étais-tu ces trois derniers jours? Demanda-t-il en se reculant de la rebelle avec un sourire en coin.

- Je... J'avais des choses à régler, ça te regarde pas... Et je suis venue donner mon rapport sur la destruction du pont. Je croyais que tu serais dans la salle... Natsuki s'efforçait à trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour sortir du QG sans aucune encombre.

- Je vois... Après un moment de réflexion il poursuivit. Ah oui! Je suis vraiment content que votre coup ait réussi. Mais, la prochaine fois, préviens-moi avant de tenter quelque chose contre le royaume de l'Obsidian. Tu ne devrais pas agir sans ma permission en entrainant d'autres membres de la rébellion. Dit Watari d'un ton sévère.

Natsuki sourit. Ishagami l'aimait bien, donc elle n'avait rien à craindre de ces serments.

- Je suis désolée, je vais faire plus attention à ce que je fais la prochaine fois... _Même s'il y n'aura pas de prochaine fois._ Ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même en voulant sortir de la salle.

- Encore une chose... Où sont Mai et les autres?

Natsuki s'arrêta et se retourna en faisant bien attention au dossier qui se trouvait dans ces mains.

Ces amis ont été libérés par Shizuru. Ils ont été mit au courant de la vraie histoire qui concernait Reito-sama. Nao trouva cela tout à fait sans intéret et décida de se retirer un moment quelque part où personne ne va l'embeter avec ces trucs nuls, comme elle l'avait dit. Quant à Mai et Tate, ils voulaient retrouver Mikoto avant de quitter la rébellion et commencer une vie nouvelle. Une vie que Shizuru leur promis. Une vie où ils n'auront plus à s'inquiéter pour leur survie. Evidemment Shizuru proposa à Natsuki de s'installer au château après l'éradication de Watari et ses hommes. La petite rebelle accepta l'offre, heureuse de pouvoir recommencer sa vie avec la personne qu'elle aime.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais mieux que moi que chacun fait se qu'il veut ici. Si tu veux savoir où ils sont essaye de les joindre... Répondit Natsuki en sortant de la salle. Elle entendit un soupir derrière la porte:

- Je pensais que tu saurais me répondre, fille rebelle.

Natsuki souffla doucement. Encore quelques minutes et Watari pourrait lui poser des questions plus compliquées, ou encore remarquer qu'elle avait un dossier important entre ses mains. En interrompant ces pensées les plus sombres, elle se mit en marche vers la sortie. Elle croisa quelques personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et d'autres auxquels elle rendit le salut.

Près de la sortie, elle remarqua une tête blanche qui paraissait l'attendre.

Nagi savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il vit Natsuki rentrer au QG. elle n'était pas comme toujours. Il le sentait. Il décida de l'attendre à la sortie pour lui poser la question.

Natsuki décida de passer à coté de lui en l'ignorant, mais ce n'était pas compter sur Nagi qui imposa sa présence en poursuivant la rebelle.

- Tu vas me suivre encore longtemps?! S'écria Natsuki en se retournant enfin vers le gamin qui marchait juste derrière.

- Ce n'est pas bien de m'ignorer comme ça. Où étais-tu après la destruction du pont et c'est quoi ce dossier? Demanda Nagi avec un large sourire.

- Disons que j'ai eu des problèmes. Et ensuite le reste ne te regarde pas, tu...

- Ouais, tu t'étais faite arrêter par l'armée, n'est ce pas? Nagi savait ce qui s'était passé, il était présent pendant la mission. Il surveillait Natsuki sous l'ordre de Watari.

- Comment tu... T'étais là-bas, au moment de.. Natsuki était prise au dépourvu, si Nagi était au courant ça ne pouvait prédire rien de bon. Il était connu pour être un bon chien dévoué à Ishigami.

- Oui. Et j'ai tout vu. Comment se fait-il que tu a été relachée? Je pensais que tout rebelle attrapé se faisait exécuter ou emprisonner à vie. Nagi ne quittait plus Natsuki des yeux.

Natsuki eu un rire nerveux:

- On dirait que j'ai eu de la chance. Elle s'éloigna en direction de la Capitale en ajoutant:

- Tu ne devrais pas servir cette personne. Tout est faux.

Nagi resta perplexe aux paroles de la jeune fille qui disparut de son champ de vision. Il se demandait de quoi elle parlait. Il décida d'aller vérifier certaines informations concernant son chef. Natsuki était connue pour être dévouée à Ishigami. Si elle disait ça, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Natsuki était près de la Capitale maintenant. Toutes les dix secondes elle se retournait pour vérifier si personne ne la suivait. Elle espérait que Nagi comprenne son message et surtout qu'il ne soit pas là pendant l'attaque contre la rébellion. Personnellement, elle ne l'aimait pas. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un petit fouineur qui se mèlait de tout. Mais d'un autre coté, il était toujours là pour elle, indirectement. Il l'aidait quand elle fut entrée dans la rébellion. Et c'est grâce à lui qu'elle reçut la confiance et le soutient de Ishigami.

Plongée dans ses pensée, elle arriva à la porte de la Capitale. Le pont principal étant détruit, toutes les entrées et sorties se faisaient par un pont plus petit qui se trouvait au nord-est de l'entrée principale. Elle franchit l'entrée en montrant son pass aux gardes qui se trouvaient là. Elle reçut tout ce qu'il fallait de la part de Shizuru pour avoir le moins de problèmes et accomplir en toute sécurité sa mission. Natsuki arriva devant le château et soupira, elle trouvait qu'il y avait vraiment trop de marches devant la grande porte. Elle se demandait si Shizuru devait toujours les monter en revenant des voyages ou s'il y avait un autre passage. Elle entrepris la montée. Arrivée en haut, elle se dirigea vers la porte et attendit que les gardes la laissent entrer. A l'intérieur deux servantes l'attendaient déjà pour la mener à la Grande salle, là ou se trouvait Shizuru en général. Natsuki n'eut pas le temps de rentrer dans la salle, qu'une forme se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol.

- Shi... Shizuru! S'écria Natsuki le souffle coupé.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle sentit les lèvres de sa bien-aimée sur les siennes. Elle lui rendit le baiser et la repoussa gentiment pour se relever. Toute les deux débout, elles se dévisagèrent, avant que Natsuki n'éclate de rire devant le visage sérieux et inquiet de la reine.

- Natsuki? Demanda Shizuru surprise par la réaction de la jeune femme.

Shizuru était restée angoissée à attendre le retour de sa rebelle. Elle était tellement soulagée de la voir revenir en un seul morceau qu'elle n'a pu s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou. Mais, ce n'était vraiment pas une raison de se moquer d'elle comme ça. Natsuki reprit son calme et dit avec un sourire :

- Eh bien, ma reine a tendance à agresser les gens maintenant? Cela pourrait nuire à votre image, _majesté._ Elle appuiat son dernier mot avec une grande satisfaction de voir sa reine rougir un peu, avant qu'elle se reprenne et rétorque :

- Je suis heureuse que tu n'ais rien. Mais, si tu préfère je peux toujours te jeter aux cachots pour avoir fait du soucis à ta reine.

Natsuki sourit en regardant le visage menaçant de Shizuru. Elle appris que la reine n'était pas si froide et sans sentiments qu'il paraissait. Et que même parfois, elle se comportait comme une enfant capricieuse. Elle approcha dangereusement de sa majesté et posa son front sur le sien en murmurant:

- Tu m'as manqué, je...

Elle fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge venant de derrière l'épaule de la reine. C'était Midori qui regardait d'un air sombre Natsuki en disant:

- Bien, j'espère que tu as récupéré les plans sans encombre. Il ne manquerait que que les rebelles ont des soupçons.

Natsuki soupira et s'éloigna de Shizuru, elle tendit le dossier à Midori qui l'arracha de sa main.

- Tout est là... Et non, ils ne soupçonnent rien. Les plans sont détaillés avec les entrées et je vais vous montrer où il y a le plus de gardes pour que vous puissiez les contourner...

- Heh. Tant qu'on sera à l'intérieur peu importe combien de rebelles on aura à combattre et combien mourront. Midori interrompit Natsuki.

La rebelle savait que Midori était une bonne générale qui savait gérer ses troupes. Mais elle savait aussi que la femme aux cheveux roux ne la supportait pas et qu'elle détestait les rebelles. Natsuki se tourna vers Shizuru:

- Tu as promis que juste les hommes les plus dévoués à Watari seront éliminés. Et que ceux qui se rendront seront épargné, Shizuru. J'était d'accord de vous aider à condition que vous ne tueraient pas tout le monde! Natsuki perdait son calme, elle n'aimait vraiment pas la façon que Midori employait pour la déstabiliser.

Shizuru lança un regard noir à la générale qui baissa les yeux. Puis elle se tourna vers Natsuki en lui lançant son plus beau sourire :

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses Natsuki. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les rebelles. Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui caressa la joue. Tu peux me faire confiance. Elle dit cette dernière phrase d'une voix calme, sincère.

Natsuki se détendit. Elle savait... Elle était sûre de la véricité des paroles de Shizuru. Elle savait que la reine ne lui mentirait pas, plus depuis qu'elle a découvert ses sentiments pour elle. Shizuru se retourna et partit vers son trône. Elle s'assit dessus et toisa Midori du regard.

- Bien, nous avons les plans que Natsuki nous a apporté. Je compte sur toi, Midori, pour tout mener à bien. On ne peut se permettre ne serait ce qu'une seule erreur.

- Bien sûr, majesté. Tout sera parfait selon vos ordres. Répondit Midori en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Moi aussi! Natsuki attira l'attention de la reine et de Midori sur elle. Moi aussi je veux participer à cette mission. Je pourrais vous aider, je...

Natsuki se fit interrompre par Shizuru qui déclara d'un ton froid:

- C'est hors de question, tu as déjà assez risqué ta vie comme ça. Si tu as encore d'autres informations, transmets les à Midori. Mais je ne te permettrais pas de remettre les pieds là-bas, encore moins si ta vie pourrait être mise en danger.

- Mais je... Natsuki fronça les sourcils, Shizuru l'interrompit de nouveau.

-Ca suffit, Natsuki! Je ne veux pas perdre, de nouveau, quelqu'un à qui je tiens autant. Le comprends-tu, Natsuki?

La rebelle baissa les yeux, elle le comprenait parfaitement. Elle savait que la reine ne pourrait supporter si quelque chose lui arrivait. Après quelques secondes de silence absolu, elle releva la tête et regarda Shizuru droit dans les yeux. La reine l'implorait, de ses yeux rubis, à l'écouter et accepter sans faire d'histoire. Pendant un moment les émeraudes de Natsuki défièrent ceux rubis de la reine, puis la jeune rebelle déclara vaincue:

- Très bien, comme tu voudras...

Shizur était soulagée de la capitulation de sa petite Natsuki. Elle ne voulait pas être dur avec son petit louveteau, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à l'envoyer sur le champ de bataille à venir. Elle lui sourit et dit:

- Je suis heureuse que tu le comprends. Tu dois être fatiguée après tout ce chemin que t'as fait. Vas te reposer pour l'instant. Elle marqua un temps pour regarder la mine boudeuse de Natsuki, puis poursuivit :

- Un garde t'amènera dans ma chambre, si tu veux. Après tout, ce serait dommage si tu te perdais dans le château. Dit Shizuru en appelant un garde.

Natsuki soupira puis décida de suivre le conseil de la reine et aller se reposer un peu. Elle a fait un long chemin et, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle était vraiment fatiguée. Elle lança un regard de reproche à Shizuru, pour lui montrer son mécontentement et pour que la reine culpabilise un peu, et sortit de la salle. De l'autre coté Takeda attendait déjà pour l'escorter. Elle le suivit sans rien dire. Arrivés devant la chambre de Shizuru, Natsuki l'ouvrit et, avant qu'elle la referme, Takeda l'arrêta. Elle lui lança un regard noir et il baissa les yeux en disant :

- Kuga-san... Je...Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu te faire subir... Navré, vraiment... Je... Il s'interrompit, jamais il ne pensait s'excuser devant un de ses "prisonnier". Mais, il comprenait qu'il était allé un peu loin dans son agissement et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il releva la tête et resta droit comme un piquet en regardant Natsuki. Cette dernière était surprise de l'entendre s'excuser comme ça. Elle sourit et lui dit :

- Ne t'en fait pas. Tu es pardonné. Et elle referma la porte devant lui.

Il resta ému un moment sans bouger. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle puisse lui pardonner comme cela, d'un coup. Il s'attendait même qu'elle le méprise ou, pire, le frappe pour vider sa colère contre lui. Il partit vers la salle où les instructions concernant l'attaque contre le QG de la rébellion devraient être donnés. Il sourit et se dit que cette Kuga Natsuki méritait vraiment d'être aimée par leurs reine, Fujino Shizuru.


	8. Chapter 8

Bien le bonsoir à vous chers lecteurs ^^ Vous allez me dire, mais d'où cette auteur indigne débarque ainsi :O Eh bien oui, je ne peux pas dire que je suis de retour, mais j'ai décidé de... sous menaces et autres plaintes d'une certaine personne que je ne citerais pas (sens toi visée xD), de poursuivre et finir cette fiction qui date... D'il y a longtemps! Je crois que ça ne srt à rien que je m'attarde à déballer ma vie pour le pourquoi du comment ^^ Je vous laisse lire ma création ^^ Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Cela commença.. Des cris de rage entrecoupés par des épées qui s'entre-choquaient les uns avec les autres. Du sang et des visages déformés par la colère, la peur et la douleur. C'est la vision qu'attendait Takeda dès le premier ordre d'attaquer. Sa vision se brouillait par moment et la seule chose dont il se rappelait avant de tuer le premier rebelle qui passa sous sa lame, c'était que le plan ne marcha pas comme prévu, pas tout à fait.

Les escouades divisées par groupes d'une vingtaine de personnes chacune se sont dispersées aux entrées des différents endroits des sous-terrains accessibles selon les plans que Natsuki leur avait fourni quelques semaines au part avant. Midori dirigeant le groupe principale dont un des membres était Takeda qui avait pour but de se rendre directement dans les profondeurs les plus éloignées des sous-sols, là où devait se trouver l'endroit stratégique de Watari, à savoir ses résidences. Comme on pouvait s'en attendre, ce lieu était protégé par des nombreux pièges qui furent bien mémorisés par les soldats après que Natsuki les a marqué sur les plans. Dès ce moment, en regardant tous ses crois rouges sur les papiers, Takeda savait que cette mission allait être difficile et qu'il risquerait de se faire tuer à chaque tournant d'un couloir. Mais il s'était promis de ressortir vivant de ce tombeau souterrain et de faire triompher l'Obsidian et sa reine.

Tous furent prêts à la tombée de la nuit de ce jour fatidique. Tous savaient dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. Mais ce qui comptait le plus, c'est que tous étaient persuadés qu'ils étaient les plus forts et qu'il vaincraient les rebelles. Seule chose qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que quand ils s'engouffreraient dans les souterrains dans la plus grande discrétion, il y aurait un jeune homme du nom de Korobi qui serait là par mégarde, errant dans les couloirs sans but précis. Ce jeune homme, ayant remarqué des mouvements anormaux dans ce labyrinthe qu'était sa maison, voulut vérifié le pourquoi du comment. Et ce qu'il découvrit le glaça sur place. Une vingtaine de personnes portant l'uniforme de soldats d'Obsidian étaient entrain de marcher en sa direction, et le pire c'est qu'ils l'ont découvert. La seule option qu'il lui restait c'est de crier l'alarme de toute la force de ses poumons avant qu'une lame ne traverse sa gorge. Le cri fut court, mais pourtant il se fit entendre dans l'écho présent constamment dans ce lieu fermé. Quelques rebelles téméraires allèrent vérifier de quoi il était question et tombèrent aussi sur le groupe armé des soldats. Un combat à mort commença dans cet espace étroit et les cris poussés par tout ce petit monde alerta les autres rebelles qui se trouvaient dans les parages. Ainsi, la filature dans la partie ouest des souterrains fut anéantie.

Mais ce n'est pas ici que se trouvait Takeda et sa division. Non, lui il était à l'opposé de cette partie et il découvrit assez vite que les informations passaient à une vitesse folle dans ce complexe de couloirs, et ce pour les deux parties. C'est pourquoi, il n'était pas étonné de découvrir une horde de rebelles se trouver devant une énorme porte en acier dans un espace libre de quarante mètres de diamètre. Et il était sur qu'un double de ces gens se trouvait à l'intérieur de la salle qu'il voulait découvrir.

-Tous à vos armes! On doit passer à tout prix! Fit Midori sortant son épée de sa protection, imitée par les autres soldats.

Le combat faisait rage, mais tous se battaient de toutes leur forcent, car ils savaient que leur but se trouvaient juste derrière cette porte dans une salle qui comportait plusieurs sorties. Mais rien ne fut laissé au hasard, si tout allait bien, chacune d'elle était assurée par les diverses escouades formées au part avant par Midori en personne. Et Takeda poussé par cette envie d'accomplir à bien sa mission, celle qui rendra le monde beau comme il l'était avant, s'efforça de dégager le passage dans des éclaboussure de sang qui était le décor principal de ce paysage affreux.

Pas loin de là, une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit n'a pas écouté les conseils donné par ses supérieurs. Était-ce car elle n'obéissait que rarement à ce qu'on lui disait de faire ou juste car était-elle inconsciente du danger dans lequel elle allait atterrir. L'option numéro un fut plus exacte quand cette même personne s'approcha d'une entrée qui, si elle ne connaissait pas son emplacement, ne pourrait être découverte d'un simple coup d'œil. Regardant à gauche puis à droite, elle vérifia si personne ne la suivait, ceci fait elle s'engouffra dans l'entre noir qui se trouvait devant elle. Chose étrange, ou plutôt bien calculée, ce n'est pas une obscurité totale qui l'accueillit, mais une torche allumée tenue dans les mains d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Nagi? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda la fille avec méfiance, sortant par la même occasion sont poignard et menaçant le dénommé Nagi avec ce dernier.

-Oh! Du calme Nats'. Tu dois toujours réagir au quart du tour? J'ai fouillé dans les archivent et je me suis renseigné sur notre cher chef après ce que tu m'as dit. Disons que j'ai découvert des choses intéressantes à son égard. Dit Nagi essayant de ne pas se faire tuer par la jeune femme.

Natsuki se détendit un peu. Elle savait que Nagi était intelligent et qu'il allait suivre ses conseils sous-entendus. Et comme elle pouvait s'attendre de sa part, il est venu à sa rencontre pour l'aider.. L'aider? Nagi n'aidait personne sans savoir qu'il en tirerait profit par la suite. La rebelle sachant cela répéta sa question sans ménagement:

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là?

-Eh bien, disons que je fus trompée par les dire de Watari... Et comme tu dois le savoir, je ne supporte pas me faire tourner en bourrique de la sorte. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de t'aider. Je suis là car tes amis, les soldats ont fait beaucoup de bruits en rentrant ici et toute la rébellion est sur le qui-vive. J'étais avec le chef quand tout se remue-ménage commença.

-Et alors? S'impatienta Natsuki.

-Et alors que le chef ne se trouve plus dans la salle principale, mais comme les soldats ont bloqué toutes les issues, il devait descendre au niveau inférieur de la gallérie. Comme t'es la seule à connaitre cette entrée avec moi, je me disais que tu serais là. On dirait que j'ai vu juste. Sourit Nagi avec son air dédaigneux.

-Où est-il? Natsuki fut enchantée par la perspicacité de son ancien compagnon, et le fait de l'avoir dans son camp lui était très avantageux.

Nagi tendit une feuille à la rebelle. On pouvait y discerner un schéma fait à la va vite dont plusieurs lignes entreposées parallèlement devaient indiquer les couloirs des souterrains. La rebelle les attrapa est voulut partir en courant vers sa nouvelle destination, mais elle se fut arrêter par le corps frêle du jeune homme qui s'interposa devant elle.

-Ces couloirs sont abandonnés depuis des années. Chacun d'eux peut s'effondrer à tout moment. De plus, Watari ne connait pas parfaitement ce complexe. Avec tous les chemins bloqués par les effondrements. Ce qui fait que énormément de passages sont inaccessibles aujourd'hui, il y a des grandes chances que tu retrouves cette vermine entrain de errer la dedans. Je pense tout de même qu'il prendra ce chemin, mais à ta place j'aurai pris des renforts, il n'est pas seul. Dit Nagi en montrant un chemin sur la feuille.

Natsuki regarda Nagi reconnaissante de ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Étant petite elle jouait souvent dans ces souterrains abandonnés car trop dangereux, et tout ca bien sur en bravant les interdictions de ses aînés. Elle comptait bien montrer à Watari qui est le maître de cet empire caché aux yeux des gens et de l'y trouver, jouer avec lui pour ensuite mieux l'achever. Elle ricana doucement avant de répondre d'un ton amusé au rat qui lui servait d'ami:

-Je suppose que tu ne m'aideras pas plus, t'es trop froussard pour ça. En tout cas, merci beaucoup Nagi.

-C'est ça. Ne te fais pas tuer, tu m'en dois une. Adios! Furent les seuls mots du jeune homme avant qu'il s'engouffre par la sortie empruntée par Natsuki au part avant, disparaissant ainsi dans cette nuit qui marquera à jamais les esprits de toute une génération.

Natsuki n'attendit pas d'avantage et, à pas de course, se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué par Nagi. Elle passait dans les couloirs à une vitesse folle sans encombre. Chaque rebelle qu'elle croisait, croyait qu'elle était dans leur camp, donc ne lui compliquait pas le déplacement. Il fut de même pour les soldats qui savaient parfaitement de quel coté se trouvait cette mystérieuse fille.

Arrivée dans un impasse, elle s'arrêta pour regarder le plan. Trouvant un autre passage, elle courut à toute allure, torche à la main, pour débarquer dans une sorte de gallérie où la roche grise constituait un mur compacte impossible à briser. Prenant un passage aux hasard, elle cherchait à l'aveuglette son cher chef. Se basant sur les bruits, elle s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour écouter, ou, avec un peu de chance, apercevoir une lumière scintiller au loin. Essoufflée, elle avança à pas lent quand soudain, un tremblement la fit basculer et tomber sur le sol. Le plafond instable qui se trouvait au dessus de sa tête risquait de s'effondrer avec les combats de moins doux qui se déroulaient en haut. Elle se releva est continua son chemin quand un deuxième tremblement fit effondrer tout un espace derrière elle. Voyant que l'effondrement se poursuivait dans sa direction, elle courut à toute vitesse de peur de se faire ensevelir par la tonne de terre qui tombait de haut.

-Merde, il manquait plus que ça! Pensa-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Dérapant dans un tournant, elle glissa sur la terre boueuse et tomba à terre. Dans un denier effort avant que la masse la recouvre, elle fit une roulade vers la gauche tombant dans un des nombreux trous qui se trouvaient dans la gallérie. Laissant échapper un petit cri qu'elle étouffa de suite, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à atterrir douloureusement sur le sol, dans l'étage du dessous. Se relevant doucement, elle se retrouva dans la pénombre. N'ayant plus sa torche qui dû tomber dans sa lutte pour la survie, elle tâtait à l'aveuglette son chemin suivant les murs rocheux et sans forme qui se présentaient à son touché. En ayant un instinct bien développé, elle s'arrêta net en entendant un petit bruit. Oubliant de respirer, elle se mit en position défensive quand le bruit s'approchait d'elle à grande vitesse. Ne pouvant pas distinguer ce que c'était elle visa le vide de son poignard quand le bruit n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Mais elle ne toucha rien. Par contre, elle sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe. Sursautant d'effroi, elle étouffa un cri et shoota dans la chose inidentifiable qui l'aie frôlé provoquant un petit gémissement de la chose en question.

-Qu'est ce que...?

Avant qu'elle puisse se poser plus de questions dans cette situation peu avantageuse à sa personne, un petit aboiement parvint à sa personne. Reconnaissant de qui il s'agissait, elle s'accroupit et tendit le bras vers le bruit.

-Duran? Chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.

L'animal ne s'étant pas offensé du coup qu'il a reçu il y a quelques instants, s'approcha de la jeune fille après avoir entendu son nom. La rebelle, heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé quelqu'un dans cet espace sans repères, caressait le pelage doux du louveteau. Watari l'avait découvert dans un piège, il y a de cela quelques mois. Le sauvant des griffes des chasseurs, il décida de le prendre dans le QG. Natsuki tomba tout de suite sous le charme de la petite boule de poils noire et décida de s'en occuper avec le plus grand soin. Sous un sourire satisfait de Ishigami, elle le forma à une vitesse folle. Et là, elle fut bien contente de le découvrir en bonne forme. Mais la chose la plus importante qui lui trottait dans la tête c'était que si Duran était là, alors Watari devait être aussi dans les parages. Cette pensée la frappa de plein fouet, et avec ce même ton doux elle sera son poignard et demanda au loup:

-Duran.. Conduit moi à ton maître.. Où se trouve Watari?

Seul un petit aboiement lui répondit avant que la petite forme invisible se déplace dans la pénombre, Natsuki devant se baser que sur son ouïe, suivit le bruit avant de déboucher dans un espace complètement désert et éclairé par des torches placées sur les murs. Restant cachée dans l'ombre, elle vit le louveteau se diriger vers son maître qui passa sa main sur sa tête.

-Ah tu es là! Il ne faut pas s'éloigner ainsi mon petit! Tu as trouvé un chemin de passage? Demanda Watari avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

Natsuki constata qu'il y avait deux personnes avec lui et que, comme elle, il ne savait pas comment sortir de ce labyrinthe. N'ayant aucune réponse, Watari soupira et se tourna vers ses hommes.

-Il faut faire bien attention tout de même. Je pense qu'il y a un passage dans la partie Sud. Selon les estimation, on se trouve dans la partie Nord-Est ici.. Constat-il en regardant autour de lui.

-Il est là, mais je ne saurais battre les deux qui sont avec lui... Il me serait impossible de placer mes explosifs aussi... Natsuki était plongée dans ses pensées à la recherche de la meilleures solution pour arriver à atteindre Watari sans se faire tuer avant. Voulant se placer encore d'avantage dans l'ombre pour ne pas se faire remarquer, elle glissa ses pieds doucement derrière elle. Par malheur, elle shoota dans une pierre. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

-Merde!

-Qui est là? Demanda l'un des hommes se tournant vers la provenance du bruit.

-Plus le choix... Pensa Natsuki avant de sortir de l'ombre. C'est juste moi... Dit-elle d'une voix se voulant convaincante, en regardant les trois hommes la toiser du regard.

-Natsuki? La surprise se lisait dans la voix du chef.

Pendant ce temps, dans un endroit éloigné, la reine s'impatientait sous les rapports de guerre ainsi que sur l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait. Sizuru aurait voulu être sur le champ de bataille, elle voudrait se battre contre les rebelles qui lui avaient détruit la vie et qui ont entaché sa réputation en tuant Reito. Elle aurait tant voulu être là-bas et planter un poignard dans le corps horrifié de Watari, de ses propres mains avec son propre courage. Elle s'effrayait elle-même quand elle réalisait que ce geste, ce meurtre la rendrait heureuse et qu'elle prendrait plaisir pour l'exécuter. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle était reine d'un royaume prospère qu'elle ne pouvait abandonner pour une guerre. De plus, elle risquerait de gêner plus que d'y apporter un soutien quelconque. La jeune femme réalisait qu'il était mieux qu'elle reste dans son château et qu'elle prie pour que ses hommes gagnent la bataille sans succomber, sans qu'il y aie trop de pertes. C'est avec ces résolutions qu'elle décida d'aller rendre visite à sa petite Natsuki qui devait être enfermée dans sa chambre, boudant le refus de la voir sur le lieu du carnage. Il était vrai que la reine était inflexible sur le fait de ne pas la laisser y aller, pour son propre bien, mais aussi car elle était égoïste. La belle reine dite cruelle et mauvaise avait peur que son petit louveteau meurt par malheur, la laissant seule.

-Natsuki... ? S'exprima doucement la reine, en pénétrant dans sa chambre, là où devait se trouver sa possession.

Elle fit un rapide tour de la pièce et n'y trouve pas l'objet de ses convoitises. Shizuru se demandait avec perplexité où pouvait se trouver cette dernière et, pour une raison indéchiffrable, une peur la prit violemment jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Elle avait des doutes et des peurs qui lui montait jusqu'à dans le cœur, plus les minutes passaient. Et si Natsuki aurait enfreint son interdiction, si elle était partie sur un coup de tête en plein sur le champ de bataille... Elle n'aurait tout de même pas foncé tout droit vers la mort, n'est ce pas ? Shizuru avait des doutes et, avec un élan d'horreur et de force, elle s'écria, donna des ordres à ses soldats, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait au part avant. Au bout d'une crise d'hystérie, elle fit virevolter sa robe sous les pas vigoureux qu'elle faisait pour se rendre dans la grande salle où une tête blonde à grande poitrine l'attendait.

-Haruka ! Je veux que tu me trouves Natsuki ! Je veux savoir où est-elle ! Soldats préparez le carrosse, je sors. Shizuru s'époumonait sur ses soldats avec vigueur. Elle ne voulait pas que ses pires craintes deviennent réalité, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.

La dénommée Haruka fit une mine de combattant avant de soupirer lourdement. Elle était un messager, elle devait envoyer des messages provenant du quartier général des rebelles jusqu'au château de la reine, même si elle aurait préféré participer à la bataille avec sa force de frappe. La tête blonde n'était autre qu'une fille ayant un peu plus de vingt ans, elle était grande et extrêmement entêtée. Ce n'était peut être pas un parfait espion en vue de sa carrure et son sang-chaud, mais elle était bien entraîné et ne vivait que pour le royaume, ou plutôt pour son propre profit, car étant dans la garde royale à ses temps perdus, elle gagnait bien sa vie, vie qu'elle risquait souvent. C'est aussi une des raisons de sa réticence quant à la requête de la reine. Haruka ne voulait pas aller sur le champ de bataille juste pour savoir où une certaine gamine effarouchée c'était égarée, de plus elle venait justement de revenir des souterrains avec des informations fraîches, et repartir n'était pas dans ses priorités il y a de là quelques minutes, surtout si elle ne pouvait combattre. Pourtant, elle dut se résoudre à obéir quand elle croisa le regard sang et brillant de la reine, on aurait dit un monstre qui tuerait tout sur son passage, tout qui pouvait l'éloigner de sa personne aimée, celle qu'elle venait de perdre dans la nature.

- A vos ordres ! Haruka s'est dit qu'elle pourra faire tomber quelques têtes sous son passage quand elle cherchera ladite Natsuki.

Fujino vit ses soldats s'affairer à leurs tâches, aucun n'osait protester mais beaucoup avaient peur pour la reine, surtout si elle voulait se rendre en pleine guerre, là où une lame pouvait passer à quelques centimètres de son visage, là où un faux pas engendrait la mort. C'est avec ses craintes que les cheveux furent prêts et sortis de l'écurie pour accueillir la reine dans une des carrosses. Quant à la reine morte d'inquiétude, elle n'attendit rien et dévala les couloirs et le jardins menant aux destriers, d'un pas rapide, si rapide qu'on ne pouvait que le qualifié de désespéré, trop pressé, elle courrait presque. Mais... Elle courrait à sa mort. Elle monta dans la carrosse sans hésiter, elle allait empêcher son louveteau de mourir, si il le fallait, elle allait même s'interposer entre la lame ennemie et sa petite Natsuki, elle ne voulait plus perdre une personne qu'elle aimait. De plus, elle savait que sa rebelle était intenable et que, par vengeance, elle pourrait commettre des faux pas, dans la précipitation de l'expression de sa haine.

-En route ! Dit-elle d'une voix sombre qu'elle accompagna d'un visage sans expression, froid et menaçant.

Elle était prête à affronter n'importe quelles horreurs pour sauver sa belle aux yeux émeraudes ou pour la dissuader de faire l'irréparable. La reine ne voulait pas que son aimée aie du sang sur les mains pour une ordure. Shizuru Fujino allait empêcher ce malheur d'arriver. À tout prix.

* * *

J'espère que vous aviez apprécié et que mon style n'a pas trop changé :o N'hésitez pas à laisser des review :)


End file.
